


出差记

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	出差记

“恩恩，我要出差一趟。”  
林在范翻着秘书刚发过来的行程给他的恩恩打电话。  
“什么时候？”  
“今天晚上。”  
“去哪？”  
“G市。”  
“几天？”  
“三天。”  
“那个一见你就往你身上靠非要解开衬衫前两颗扣子眼睛里都是媚劲儿的小浪蹄子职员跟你一起去吗？”  
“恩恩，你今天练rap了是吗？”  
林在范听着电话那边的人儿噼里啪啦一顿diss，无奈的笑了笑。  
“林在范！！”  
“我一个人去，你放心啦恩恩。”  
“恩好吧，路上小心，到了给我打电话，有空跟我视频。”  
“遵命，夫人。”  
“去你的，我挂了。”  
“亲一口呗老婆大人～”  
“滚！”  
“宜恩哥～”  
“mua”  
段宜恩说完立马挂断了电话，他对叫哥哥的林在范毫无抵抗能力。

这边的林在范想着段宜恩羞得耳朵尖发泛红的样子便一阵心动。

 

／  
林在范在那些觥筹之间周旋了一天，一回到宾馆就给他的恩恩播了一通视频电话，一边扯开领带一边等着对方接通。

“嗯，在范。”  
“想你了。”  
“今天很累吧？”  
“恩。”  
也就只有在段宜恩面前，林在范肯放下他大老板的固执和自尊，像个孩子般索要温暖和安慰。  
“我们在蹦米辛苦啦～”  
林在范回以深情的目光和疲惫的笑容。  
“要不要早点休息啊？”  
“不要。”  
“晚上还有工作？”  
“没有了，就想看你。”  
“看我什么？”  
“什么都好。”  
“这可是你说的哦～”  
段宜恩话尾是微微上扬的语气，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，林在范则好奇地看着屏幕里的人儿。

段宜恩举着手机倚在床上，整个人被绸制的睡衣包裹，好看的脖颈和锁骨从敞开的领子间显现出来，是勾人的弧度。屏幕又切换到后置镜头，露出两条细长光裸的腿，有雕刻般架构美丽的肌肉线条。

林在范想到段宜恩宽宽都睡衣下真空的样子吞了吞口水。没想到镜头切回来的时候段宜恩上身的睡衣扣子也已经全部被解开，袒露出雪白的胸膛和上面两粒粉红的乳珠。

林在范的目光紧了紧，烦躁的扯掉西装外套和已经松垮的领带，松了松颈间衬衣的扣子。等回过神来，段宜恩都手已经抚上胸前的红色，用拇指和食指揉捏和旋转着，还不忘两边都照顾到。

段宜恩一边想着林在范一边做着，眼睛是微闭的样子，头向后仰着，把胸脯向上送的更高开接受抚慰。

“你这是在玩火。”  
林在范的下面已经硬的不行。

段宜恩眼角又带上几多媚意，手从已经肿胀的乳珠上离开，顺着脖子，锁骨，胸膛一路滑下来便脱离了林在范的视线。

“给我看。”  
林在范话间已是命令的语气。  
“叫哥哥。”  
段宜恩仍无畏的和已经勃起的男人开着玩笑。  
“宜恩……哥”  
林在范已经被这个小妖精勾走了七魂八魄，只想看他用细长的手自慰的样子。  
“我们在蹦米真乖。”  
段宜恩说着进前给镜头献上一个吻，嘴唇是诱人的红。说完镜头又是一转，林在范的屏幕上是一只纤细的手握住发烫的下身不住的撸动。

“嗯……在范……”  
甜腻的呻吟透过手机流出来，荡得人心痒。

“我的手握住你的下半身上下动了几下，把尖端渗出的液体抹在上面再继续。我的手指顺着铃口转圈，又滑到下面抓住囊袋揉搓。”  
段宜恩失神般跟着林在范的话一步一步做着，快感顺着神经涌到全身。

“嗯啊……在范……我…我好想你……嗯……”  
“我在，在你旁边。”  
林在范就这样诱导着段宜恩进入情事的幻想。  
“我加快了速度，我知道你快射了宜恩，可我用拇指按住了马眼。”  
“在范……让我射……”  
“我的手指松开了，手在茎身上加速撸动呢。”  
“嗯……嗯……嗯啊……”  
段宜恩射在了自己手里，而后转过镜头媚眼如丝的看着林在范。

“我怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
段宜恩装出一副小白兔的样子。  
“你说呢？”  
林在范也调转了手机镜头，把已经肿胀的下身露给段宜恩看。  
“这不归我管。”  
“你不管的话，我怕我回去的那天你腰会断。”  
段宜恩的手按了按自己的腰，觉得还是不要惹那个人比较好，一边这样想着一边拿出床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂。  
“在范，我打开润滑剂了。”  
“乖恩恩。之后呢？”  
林在范一边说着，另一只手已经握上自己的肿胀。  
“我把润滑剂抹在后面，之后嗯……伸进去一根手指，里面热热的呢。啊……我又伸进去一根，嗯……还没你粗，那再加一根啊……我三根手指一起进去，出来，再进去，再出来……呃啊……肠液都流出来了……在范啊……我好想你……想你填满我……顶到最深的地方哈啊……”  
林在范哪受得了这样的诱惑，一边听着那人不住的呻吟，一边快速撸动着下身。  
“恩恩，我好想飞回去操你。把你按在床上用力顶进去，让你湿湿热热的后穴裹住我。”  
“快回来嗯……快回来操我吧在范啊……”  
“小浪蹄子……我要让你的后面填满我的精液……”  
林在范一边喘息粗气说着下流话一边不住的套弄，最后交代在自己手里。  
那边的段宜恩也不住在后穴里进进出出，前面的分身重新挺立又吐出一股白浊。

 

“我尽快回去。”  
“你……你工作比较重要。”  
段宜恩从林在范的话里嗅出一丝危险的气息。

 

／  
段宜恩睡得迷迷糊糊的，感觉到身上突然压来一个物体。他半睁开眼便看到已经脱掉衣服的林在范伏在自己身上。

“你不是出差三天？”  
“怕你太想我。”  
“我其实……也没那么想。”  
段宜恩承认他有点怂了。  
“那我想。”

 

段宜恩的腰终究还是疼了一天。


End file.
